


Забытое

by jamie_lee



Category: Southland Tales
Genre: Gen, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Забытое

Тусклая лампа над головой, отражение сходит с ума, реальность расползается на лоскуты, словно рана на чужом лице, обнажает что-то, чему нет имени.  
Это происходит везде, революция, подставные убийства, сценарии так и не сыгранных фильмов и полная чушь, произнесенная с серьезным лицом.   
Странно осознавать то, что в какой-то момент веришь в эту чушь, словно она есть отражение настоящего, потерянного где-то между прошлым и будущим, того, чего не знает или забыл Роланд Тавернер.  
В конце лабиринта памяти, искаженного, глупого, его ждет человек, которого он не знает, еще одна пешка в чужой игре, просто пешка, имеющая вес.  
Сны полны дыма, дешевых спецэффектов и бесконечных вопросов на самой грани подсознания, и если бы Роланд смотрел телевизор - шоу, шоу, порно, легальный опиум для жаждущих - он мог бы сказать, что подсознание сыграло с ним злую шутку. Но среди пуль и огня нет фильмов, нет глупых подставных героев боевиков, способных сразить всех врагов наповал одним прицельным выстрелом.  
Отражение лихорадит расширевшимися зрачками и безумным взглядом, отражение знает, почему и кто именно ему снится, но не хочет говорить.  
Не ему, не ему.  
Возможно, стоит спросить Рональда, после, когда его - их - отпустят.  
Снятся ли тебе, брат Рональд, сны о лабиринтах и странном, с неправильной резьбой, актере, который выглядит провидцем и безумцем одновременно? Снятся ли тебе сны, в которых есть крики, искаженная реальность и почему-то уверенность в том, что он занял не свое место?  
Брата нет рядом, сам Роланд не знает, что происходит, но он уверен в том, что все сделает правильно. Это уверенность человека, знающего, что без него погибнет другой человек. Или весь мир, возможно. Глупая мысль бьется в висках, ядом растекается по венам.  
И странно хочется встряхнуть идеально выстроенный мир сидящего рядом полубезумца, и Роланд говорит о том, что видит во сне одного и того же человека, а человек этот смотрит неожиданно серьезным взглядом, и, кажется, что-то вспоминает. В голове Роланда пусто, воспоминания смутные, словно украденные, и Боксер наклоняется вперед, почти приказывая говорить, не безумный, не легкомысленный, человек из другой жизни. И Роланд почти говорит, но момент упущен.  
Надо идти вперед, надо выполнять приказ, как положено солдату, приказ, нет никакого лабиринта и нет ничего, нет глупого бутафорного дыма, ничего.  
Спектакль прекращает быть спектаклем задолго до того, как звучит выстрел, а в голове презрительно шипит подсознание, шипит "педик", и Роланд не может понять, почему, хотя, быть может, насмешливый взгляд полицейского, настоящего продажного полицейского, жжет между лопаток, прожигает дыру сквозь защитный жилет.  
Выстрел, который почему-то воспринимается, словно первый в жизни, несмотря на все выстрелы в Заливе, и реальность расползается на куски, обнажает ложь, гротесную и уродливую, а снаружи - дым, такой же, как там, внутри, в нем, и почти узнал, почему именно Сантарас ждет, его на грани безумия.  
Не успевает, реальность накрывает с головой, страх в глазах Сантароса почти ощутим, безумие выплескивается из зрачков, и чем ближе они стоят друг к другу, тем больше помнят, и знают, что нельзя.  
Первым не выдерживает Сантарос, он разворачивается и сбегает, и Роланд следует его примеру, увеличивая расстояние между.  
Некоторые вещи нельзя вспоминать, некоторые вещи забыты в прошлом. Что, если он и прошлое - не одно и то же?  
Роланд не знает.


End file.
